1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to linking tasks between electronic devices, and more particularly, to a method and an electronic device for linking a task that has been executed by electronic device with another electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, due to developments in communication technology, applications capable of performing various functions have been used in electronic devices including, for example, portable terminals such as a Personal Computers (PCs), smart phones, and home appliances such as a smart TeleVisions (TVs).
Sometimes, an application executed in an electronic device may be linked to another device to execute the same application in the other device. Recently, a task synchronization technique using a cloud server and a cloud address has been widely used. When a user uploads executed contents to a cloud server, the executed contents can be synchronized in various electronic devices through a corresponding address. Thus, a user can successively perform a task in various electronic devices.
When specific resources of an electronic device are limited, (e.g., a limited amount of remaining battery power), it may be difficult to execute a task with a corresponding electronic device. Sometimes, a task executed in a portable electronic device is set to be linked to an electronic device (e.g., a personal computer) to execute the task in the electronic device. Typically, an application must be executed in another electronic device to start a new task. Alternatively, a user must upload corresponding task contents to a cloud server and the task must be synchronized to another electronic device through a corresponding address.
Thus, when a user can not recognize a resource shortage state, or when a user can not take proper measures to address a recognized resource shortage state, it may be difficult for the user to successively perform a task.